


All About Appearances

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Jealous Stiles, M/M, POV Lydia, POV Outsider, Pining, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last ten years, Lydia has done a ton of things. Very important, noteworthy things, she might add. But while she’s been focusing on her career… she kind of hasn’t met or dated anyone. So she asks Derek to be her date to the 10 year high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> I got the following prompt on tumblr: "Lydia asks Derek to be her fake bf to a reunion just bc she wants a hot escort w/o complications. He agrees, & it becomes a thing. They are each other's +1 at functions; they become actual friends. And Stiles gets JEALOUS because Lydia gets genuinely fond & protective of Derek, and Derek learns Lydia's ways of seeing through ppl's bs & guarding himself. But when Derek asks Stiles to be his +1, Stiles assumes it's bc Lydia is busy--but it's not. There's awkwardness, but then there's kissing :)"
> 
> The fic is not as detailed/slow build as the prompt, but it's cute I think. It mainly stemmed from those videos at SDCC where Hoechlin gave Holland a cute kiss on the cheek.
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93082379553/lydia-asks-derek-to-be-her-fake-bf-to-a-reunion-just-bc).

In the last ten years, Lydia has done a ton of things. Very important, noteworthy things, she might add. Things like getting her PhD, receiving a research grant, starting her own business on the side while she was at it. Her career is going strong, and she is happy. She has friends and colleagues, she goes out with the pack and occasionally helps when necessary. Her life is completely satisfactory.

But while she’s been focusing on her career… she kind of hasn’t met or dated anyone. Well that’s a lie, she’s gone on plenty of dates, met plenty of guys, and even slept with some, but she hasn’t had a relationship with any of them (despite how much they wanted one). She didn’t have time, or cared that much about it to try. Of course… now that she thinks about it, she hasn’t had a serious relationship with anyone since Jackson.

Now though, she kind of wishes she had so she doesn’t have to go to their ten year high school reunion alone. She knows for a fact Jackson is going and is bringing some model that he posts about on his Facebook all the time, and Lydia  _does not care._ She doesn’t. But she also doesn’t want to show up without an escort.

So she starts to think of the friends she could ask to go with her. No one in her class obviously either because they’re already paired off, and because she doesn’t want the other classmates to think they’re something as prozaic and cliche as high school sweethearts. No, she needs someone older, handsome, obviously, someone who has a stable career, someone she knows, and who would be willing to be pretend to be really into her for a weekend…

Derek Hale.

Derek has grown up a lot over the years, mellowed out, got himself an architecture degree and has his own firm, and of course he’s still sexy and looks GQ worthy in a suit. He and Lydia have been friends for a while, and she knows if she asks, he’d definitely help her out.

Of course he says yes, and on the night of the event, he fits the role perfectly. He laughs when he should, kisses her cheek, stays close, gets her drinks, and praises her and her accomplishments to her friends. They even dance, and Derek pulls her in close, whispers funny observations about the people around him, and it’s perfect. She has so much fun with Derek, that she doesn’t even notice Jackson seething in the corner with his date dumbly asking him questions (ok so maybe she did notice).

There’s a slight problem though when she spots Stiles, and he looks upset. Her and Stiles have been good friends too, and surely he can’t be upset she didn’t ask for them to go together can he? They’d talked about it, sure, but she told Stiles she didn’t think it was a good idea because of the whole sweethearts thing. He had agreed, so what is he so upset about?

Currently, he’s drinking at the bar, and Lydia goes to talk to him when Derek excuses himself to go to the restroom.

"Hey," she says, taking the empty stool next to him.

He nods but doesn’t say anything, staring at the beer bottle in his hand, his fingers playing with the condensation on the outside.

"Look, I know high school wasn’t really your thing, but this can’t be that bad, can it?"

Stiles finally looks at her, his eyes sad. “It’s not that.”

"Well, what is it then?"

"I didn’t think I’d have to come to this thing alone, you know? Everyone else is all paired up and… it’s just me… It’s… awkward."

"You could have asked someone. You get along well with that teacher friend of yours… what’s her name? Shelly? I’m sure she would have come with you."

"I tried to ask someone. It… didn’t work out."

"Why not?"

"Because, Lydia, it didn’t. I was too late. They… had other plans." Then he laughs to himself and takes a long swig of beer.

Derek strides up behind her, kisses her on the cheek, and turns with a smile to see who she’s talking to, only to flush red and stammer out a hello to Stiles. Stiles looks like he’s about to cry, and his heart is shattering into a thousand pieces before he composes himself and gives a weak smile and salute to Derek and then finishes off his beer.

Oh. Ah ha. Lydia gets it.

"Derek, I’m feeling a bit peckish, could you get me some of those hors d’oeuvres  please?" she asks with a smile.

Derek looks at her and then at Stiles and then back to her before he nods and is gone again.

Once he’s far enough away, Lydia leans in close to Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

"Tell you what?" Stiles says with a shrug.

"That you wanted to ask Derek. I would have asked someone else if I had known."

"It’s fine. You guys are cute. I see the way he looks at you and gives you attention. I’m sure you guys will be very happy together." Stiles gets up from his stool and reaches for his wallet to pay for his drink.

Lydia slaps him in the back of the head.

"Ow. What the hell, Lydia?"

"You are an idiot. Derek is  _pretending_. For me, okay? We’re not dating, or together or anything you’ve been imagining all night. We’re friends and that’s it. Just like you and I are friends.”

Stiles looks shocked and guilty and embarrassed all at once. “Just friends?” he mumbles.

"Yes. I asked him to pretend for me so I could look like I had it all… and to make Jackson jealous."

"It definitely worked."

Lydia grins. “I know. And Jackson already left, so there’s really no point in keeping up the charade now.”

"What about everyone else?"

Lydia shrugs. “Screw ‘em. I’m never going to see them again, nor do I care to. If I did, I’d just look them up on Facebook.”

Derek comes back over with a plate full of food for Lydia. She takes it and hands it to Stiles, who accepts it with a confused face.

"Thanks, Derek, but I think I’m going to go home. I’m pretty tired."

"Oh, uh, I can go get the car…" Derek asks, flustered.

"No, that’s ok. I’ll just call a cab. Besides, I think Stiles here could use the company," she says, patting Stiles on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me, Derek." She gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.Then she turns to Stiles and gives him the same. When she hugs him she whispers, "You better tell him or I will," into Stiles’s ear before pulling away.

Even though Derek heard it, it’s vague enough he doesn’t quite understand, but Stiles does. She says goodnight and goes outside to wait for a cab.

By the time she gets home, she gets a text from Stiles that says “Thanks” and a picture message from Scott of a blurry Derek and Stiles cheek to cheek dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
